


The Wolf Alpha and The Fox Omega

by Moondust_Yikisoul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Stiles, Emissary Alan Deaton, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Peter Hale, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles Stilinski, Werefoxes, Werewolf Mates, some what non-con sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondust_Yikisoul/pseuds/Moondust_Yikisoul
Summary: Stiles Stilinski was one of the humans in the pack .... Or was he? It truns out Claidia Stilinski was a Werefox. a trait she passed down to her Son. Was it frontal lobe demisia that killed her? Stiles doesn't think so but on that last good day she had she had told him not to tell anyone what he was. Years latter Stiles best friend is now a werewolf, The Hales have returned, and he is a part of a pack with two Alphas in it. Said alphas know what he is but not his second gender. Most of his pack was Betas with five Deltas.  Most thought he was a beta. Only his dad, Mother, and Kira knew he was an Omega. Kira knew because most kitsues and werefoxs where Omegas and kitsues knew Werefoxes by sight and smell.  What happened when Stiles has an unexpected heat during a pack meeting?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Omegaverse Au where everyone has a secondary gender. Alpha(can inpregenate betas,Deltas, or Omegas no matter the gender. Can't become pregnant), Beta(normal), Delta(opposite of a beta/normal is normally an former alpha or a chamina) or an Omega(carrier in the relationship no matter the gender)

Derek knew that smell. The smell of an Omega in heat. But the pack didn't have an Omega. Even Stiles he thought was a beta. It seemed that his self, Scott, Adien, Ethen and Peter we're the only five effected by the smell. The True alpha and three former one. While Jackson and Lidia sat on the couch with Boyde and Erica talking about a TV show's next big bad, Alison was sitting with Scott talking about who knows what. Issica was with Danny and Adian. Hadyen and Ethan we're talking to Liam and Theo. Corry was talking to his boyfriend about something or anouther. While Stiles was as far from Derek, Scott and Peter as he could be. Derek noticed this and got suspicious that he was the source of the smell. The normally hyperactive werefox was skidish and keep looking around as if he was pertiapating an atack of sorts. Derek felt a tight knot begin to form in his stomach and he coughed to get the attion of every one in the room," So Scott how are the pirmeiters doing?" 

"North side of Beacon Hills is clear of other packs and The east side is under the watch of Mr Argent and Alison. No threats in the other areas either." 

"That's good. Adian how is the new job going?" 

The former alpha smiled softly and said," It going good. Saved enough up for the packs camping trip this spring." 

Derek saw Stiles shift a little when Derek asked Peter," Peter pay attention to this."

Peter had been staring at Stiles eyes almost glowing it was a strange sensation seeing the oldest were lose control like that. Malia who had just walked in took on sniff and panicked. Peter snapped out of his daze at the sound of his daughter. He looked at her and tried to comfort her.  Hayden sat next to her and wrapped an arm around the Cyotoy as they tried to calm her down nether knowing what caused the panick.

Stiles saw what was happing and head up to the second floor of the flat his heat fogging up his head institincs kicking in. Trying to find a place to nest he found Derek's room and curled up in his closet on top of a blanket and some of Derek's clothes that were lieing around the room. Beging to feel too warm in his clouthes he striped down to his boxers and started to shift. 

Now a werefox's we're form looks more like a fox neko than a were exept for the vulpen teeth and claws. Wrapping his red tail around himself Stiles tried to relax. Not realizing he was eminting out phomens so strong that a few of the betas could smell them fell into a heat daze.

Derek stiffened when he saw the reactions of Liam, Theo, and Isaac. Peter looked at his daughter then to the other betas that seemed to be reacting to the same smell and draged Derek and Scott to the kitchen and demanded," Do either of you know what the hell is happing here?"

"Can't you tell? Wasn't Malia's mother a Omega?" Derek asked. A snarle was emitted from the older wolf's mouth and he grarled," I thought we had agreed not to speak of her when Malia is around?"

"Can we just figured out who it is before someone is raped... Wait hold on where's Stiles?" Scott asked. Derek stiffened even more and said," it's him Scott." 

"How do you know this?" 

"Instinct... That and when Kria joined the pack I did some research on kitsues and stumpled upon a pice about Werefoxes and Kitsues being mostly Omegas." 

Peter looked at Derek and mouthed," He's a Werefox's?" 

Scott snarled at the delta," Yes and if you tell anyone I will personally rip out your thurougt." 

"Easy there McCall... I wouldn't tell anyone that. It just makes sense no why he keep refuseing the bite all these years. And why the niojuinay chouse him as it's vessale." 

"You offered Stiles the bite?!?" Derek growled eyes flashing red. Scott walked out of the kitchen feeling the atmosphere change. Peter smriked and said," yes.. I did but he refused it."

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

"How is that good?" Scott asked the other alpha. Derek stiffened and said," He would have died..." 

The two Alphas when silent until Derek took a deep breath and smelt the pheromones in the air. Growling he muttered to Scott" I am going to head to my room until we can find Stiles..." 

The younger alpha nodded as he when to try and crouale the betas. Derek stiffly walked up to the bedrooms noticing the sent get stronger the closer he got to his room. Battling to hold back the wolf inside the entire time. By the time he got to his room, he could barely contain his instincts. Then he opened the door and the full force pheromones and sent hit Derek full force. The alpha's control slipped a fraction when he saw Stiles in the little nest he had created.

Stiles turned his head and looked at the alpha and whimpered as slick dripped from his boxers. He looked at Derek's red eyes and shivered and whined.

"Stiles... What are you doing here?" Derek asked. In his heat hazed state Stiles muttered," safe..."

Derek just nodded as he tried not to look at the Omega bare chest, or his hairless legs or the fact that the younger was practically humping the nest at the point. Again barely counting his inner wolf Derek sat down on his bed debating the whole situation. Before he could come to a conclusion Stiles had moved towards him slick dripping from his hole. Derek mumbled out a curse and looked down at the omega and said," Stiles... you're going... going to get a rug burn if you keep at that."

Stiles mumbled and stopped before looking up at Derek with eyelashes fluttering. Derek started feeling a knot form in his dick and gulped. 

"Alpha~?" Stiles muttered out as he climbed his way up to Derek. Derek's control faltered as the younger male pulled him self up onto Derek's lap. The werewolf moaned slightly trying hard not to thrust up. Stiles seemed to know what he was doing to the older man but just continued to stare blankly at his face mumbling," Safe... Alpha..."

"Stiles you need to stop..." Derek growled slightly. The four years younger man whimpered and asked," Please?"

Derek felt the little control leave him as he bucked up and grunted," How can I say no... Dame it Stiles... You dad's going to kill me when he finds out." 

Derek flipped them watching as the omega ears perked up and he pulled off his jacket and shirt tossing them both in Stiles's nest. He went to unbutton his jeans when Stiles looked up at him and whimpered. Huffing Derek's inner alpha took complete control and with one claw the werewolf shredded Stiles boxers and then with his other hand slowly placed one unclawed finger into Stiles's leaking ass. The werefox whimpered again and tried to seak his relief.

"Mmmmhhh Alpha~ please... more," The 18-year-old teen whimpered. Derek leaned over the younger and captured his lips with his own before saying," Not yet my little Omega. Not Yet..." 

Stiles withered under the man still in his heat haze. And Maby jus maby Derek had regained a bit of control. 

 


End file.
